sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
The Blind Seer and the Corrupt Mystic
One of the more intriguing legends found near Grudth Haven, homeland of the legendary Ruy the Seer, is the story of a mythical figure whose name is long forgotten, but whom time remembers as "the Corrupt Mystic". The tale is remembered best by the elders of the Seethseers, that unique cult of seers whose culture evolved along an path of spiritual and mental perfection. I spoke at length to a member of the Seethseers, a wise and hospitable man named Derniba Taskey. He described a great schism that split the order in two, the majority of which became know as the Dromnivox, and the remaining minority formed the Qwogl. The two sects differ greatly with the Dromnivox following the Dominance Theory, that details the exploitation of others and experimentation into genetics. While the Qwogi seek to foresee and prepare for the coming of their savior: The Pora Tacca. According to the legend, one such Seethseer of the Drominvox began as a loyal member but ultimately became one of the order's deadliest enemies. The Seethseer was born to the clans of Grudth Haven, promised to the ranks of the Seethseers, as a young neophyte he was curious by nature and in his later years, he grew his curiosity. But with curiosity comes the risk of danger, on one such expedition into a forgotten corner of the Multiverse, a most peculiar discovery was made among the debris of some abandoned ruin. The neophyte was the first to discover what appeared to be a strange orb made of crystal, it resonated with a strange power. The neophyte returned to the elders with the orb in tow, he was granted permission to led research into the orb and it's mysterious origins. Over time, he felt a presence coming from the orb and began attempts to communicate with it. Eventually he was responded to by a image of a mysterious robed figure from the orb. Wishing to know more, the neophyte placed his hands on the orb and felt a surge of power transferring from the orb into him. At that moment, his mind became clouded by a thirst for power and knowledge. Over the course of three days and nights, he spent absorbing more of the orb's energy. Then came the day when the orb mysteriously vanished. The neophyte reported the loss and what findings he found, but it was too late, he had been already seduced by the sinister force from the orb. Lured by promises of power, this treacherous seer secretly plotted against his fellow Seethseers. The traitor wormed his wickedness throughout the Drominvox for several years, seeds of corruption were planted in the hearts of many of young aspiring Seethseers, subtly altering many of the sect's rituals, redirecting their powers to his own ends. Rivals and those who disagreed with him, often met mysterious ends. Some disappeared never to be seen again, others dead thanks to unfortunate accidents and others were discovered slain, their bodies sharing the same deformities, crystal shards imbibed in them. Then it suddenly stooped. He vanished and with that the deaths stopped as well. His disappearance was chalked up to a reckless experiment and his name and history was expunged from their archives. And that was thought to be a the end of it, until centuries later when he returned, now a demented and monstrous fiend bearing a crystal orb in hand, overflowing with eldritch might and foul energies. This time though, he struck not at the Drominvox but the Qwogl. He plotted and schemed to infiltrate and assault the Qwogl from within just like he had done to his former comrades of the Drominvox. But the traitor's plot was discovered by one of the Qwogl, a seer whom legend named The Blind Seer. The two fought a mighty battle that lasted for days, each hurling terrible energies at the other. The Blind Seer, whom the legend presents as a paragon of loyalty and nobility, finally defeats the despicable Corrupt Mystic, who seems to represent all that is corrupt and vile in life. Their epic duel is clearly a representative of a greater struggle between the forces of good and evil. Perhaps it is this quality that has kept the tale alive for so long. Unlike many similar myths, the tale of the Blind Seer and the Corrupt Mystic does not feature a heroic ending. The Corrupt Mystic is snatched away by some unseen power just as the Blind Seer is about to strike the killing blow. The Qwogl elders appoint the Blind Seer as their fellow elder, but not before he is compelled to swear an lifelong oath of vigilance to watch for the traitor's return. He is remembered as a wise, fair and just leader among the Qwogl. No further mention is made of the Corrupt Mystic, but neither is he thought to be dead. The legend ends on a cautionary note that the Seethseers must remain wary, lest the dark influence of corruption, or even the traitor himself, return someday to exact his dark and terrible vengeance upon his former brethren. Although no physical evidence exist now to ever suggest the existence of the Corrupt Mystic or the Blind Seer, is it hardly difficult to believe that they might have existed here, once ago. Perhaps some hidden clue still waits to be discovered that will tell the truth of the tale. There are other tantalizing clues, though perhaps these connections strain the bonds of credibility. For example, is it possible that the Seethseer prophecy, the Pora Tacca, is some distant, begin alternative to the mighty Bringer of End Times, Doom Incarnate, the Fiery Hand of Judgement of the ancient lore? Perhaps not, but one thing is certain: the history of the Seethseers is riddled with unanswered questions. Perhaps future generations will pull aside the veils of mystery and reveal the truth behind the true identities of the Blind Seer and the Corrupt Mystic. We may never know... Category:Book